


wicked mouth

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Microfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: very short 5 sentence prompt fill for "demon/human au" from tumblr!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11





	wicked mouth

Demons are bad. They’re _really_ bad. But here’s Hinata, standing over the lap of one sitting on his bed, touching his face with wide eyes meeting smug, half-lidded golden ones–he feels claws at his back.

He doesn’t feel possessed to do this he feels…well, after how long they’ve been meeting like this this only feels like the next step, it would be if Oikawa were human.

Hinata’s fingers brush through some of Oikawa’s hair, against his horns, and he presses his lips against the ones he knows are too wicked for this world.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
